Encuentros
by Ekaterina.W
Summary: Femslash. Bellatrix x Hermione. Long Fic. No supo dónde estaba, pero sí estaba segura que el Giratiempos había hecho de nuevo de las suyas.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertene a J.K Rowling.

No sabía dónde exactamente estaba, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta, que el Giratiempo, tenía la culpa de todo ello. A comienzos de su cuarto curso, y ya con quince años por cumplir, Hermione Granger iba directamente a la oficina del director Albus Dumbledore, para entregarle tan apreciado artefacto. Pero _algo _la detuvo. Y ese _algo _fue una pequeña tropa de Slytherin, con Malfoy y Parkinson incluidos, los cuales la acosaban. El resto, era predecible…

Completamente desorientada, Hermione se levantó y abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que atinó a hacer, fue buscar el Giratiempos, por lo cual, sus ojos marrones recorrieron todo el lugar, dándose cuenta en el acto, que estaba en un pasillo muy similar, en el cual estaba Malfoy, con sus amigos, la estaban persiguiendo.

Al fin su mirada se topó con el Giratiempos, él cual a pesar de la joven, estaba completamente destrozado. Rápidamente lo cogió y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y nuevamente recorrió con sus ojos el pasillo… mas había algo _diferente _en él. No sabía exactamente qué, pero aquel pasillo, no era precisamente igual, al que Hermione recordaba.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba claro que aún se encontraba en Hogwarts, aunque, evidentemente, no era el _mismo_ Hogwarts. Y se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, el Giratiempos había cumplido una última tarea, la de transportarla a ella, hacia otra época

"¡Hey tú!"

Hermione rápidamente se irguió, y se dio la media vuelta, al escuchar esa voz hablándole.

"¿Eres nueva, no? Jamás te he visto por aquí…" Dijo el dueño de la voz. Los ojos azules del muchacho, se posaron bruscamente, y con algo de altivez, en el rostro de Hermione.

"Yo..."

"No importa, te llevaré a al oficina del Director."

Y sin más, el muchacho, el cual a juzgar por su insignia era prefecto, sujetó la helada mano de Hermione, y casi a rastras, la llevó al despacho. Ya dicha la contraseña, Hermione y el otro chico, entraron al recinto.

Tamaño alivio fue para Hermione, cuando vio sentado a Albus Dumbledore sentado en el escritorio, de aquel despacho.

"Director Dumbledore," Dijo el prefecto de ojos azules, secamente."He encontrado a esta extraña, en uno de los pasillos del colegio, y…."

"Está bien, joven Blake, yo me haré cargo." Habló Dumbledore, con una expresión afable en la cara. "Puede retirarse."

Una vez solos, Dumbledore, con un gesto, invitó a la muchacha sentarse.

Hermione estaba nerviosa (y a la vez, algo asustada), con todo aquel jaleo. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Dumbledore, que ella venía del futuro? ¿Acaso él le creería, o juzgaría que ella era poco menos una loca aspirante a internarse en San Mungo?

"Tal vez usted no me crea…" Comenzó a decir Hermione, tratando de no balbucear en el acto. "Pero yo no pertenezco aquí…" Colocó su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su túnica, donde había guardado lo que quedaba, del Giratiempos.

"¿Qué quiere decir, señorita?"Formuló Dumbledore, aún con esa amena expresión en el rostro, como si él supiera todo.

"Y soy… del futuro." Y sin más preámbulos, la muchacha, le tendió el destrozado artefacto, al mago. Hermione tragó con dificultad, sin poder evitarlo.

Dumbledore observó con quietud el Giratiempos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, los cuales a Hermione, fueron horas.-Él piensa que estoy loca… ¡él piensa que estoy loca!-Se dijo la joven internamente. Su respiración se volvió un poco agitada, producto de su nerviosismo.

Finalmente, Dumbledore dejó de lado el objeto, y posó de forma amable y comprensiva, su mirada en la chica.

"Lo mejor será que usted se quede aquí, ¿señorita…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Respondió la muchacha. Y de repente, el recuerdo de Voldemort, vino a su cabeza. ¿Y si…?

"No me cuente nada del futuro, señorita Granger." Dumbledore sonrió enigmáticamente, casi como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de la muchacha. "Eso sólo entorpecería las cosas."

"¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?"

"Todo a su tiempo, señorita Granger; Reparar un Giratiempos, es algo un tanto complejo."Pasó su manos sobre su barba, de forma meditabunda."Por ahora, modificaremos un poco su nombre; tengo unos conocidos, que hace poco, tanto así que sólo algunos lo saben, perdieron a su hija, lo cual es una lástima, pero creo que estarán de acuerdo con usted use el nombre de ella… temporalmente."

Y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ello.

"¡Langdon Mac!" Entonó la profesora McGonagall, a lo cual un niño muy bajo, se sentó en el banco. Un par de segundos después del que Sombrero fuese colocado en su cabeza, éste gritó '¡Hufflepuff!'

"¡Leigh, Sophia!"

Hermione salió entre la multitud de niños, y una vez sentada, el Sombrero Seleccionador tocó por segunda vez su cabeza.

"_¡Pero qué mente más interesante! Sí, todo está muy claro, definitivamente… coraje tienes, mas tu sabiduría y conocimientos, te llevarán más lejos"._

Sin que Hermione pudiese siquiera chistar, el Sombrero dictó '¡Ravenclaw!`

Algo aturdida por la decisión del Sombrero, y sin poder creer que no fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, la muchacha, ahora Ravenclaw, se dirigió hacia la mesa de colores azul y bronce.

Y sin que lo notase, un par de ojos negros, provenientes de la mesa de las Serpientes, la siguieron intensamente.

Bellatrix sonrió de manera maliciosa; Definitivamente, ese sería un buen año.


End file.
